Alyssa and Caycee Danes
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Lorelai and Luke have 2 teenaged daughter's Alyssa and Caycee who are summer camp bound for the first time watch them make friends/boyfriends up at summer camp in Maine.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One morning around 5:30am after Luke is up and dressed for work he shakes Lorelai awake.

''mmm whatttt early.'' she groans

''I know come on you have to get up and go and get the kid's up and ready for camp and drive them to the bus station since I can't go.'' he tells her

''ugh fine!'' she says and gets up and throws her hair up in a pony tail and goes downstairs to get her twin daughter's up.

Lorelai knocks on the door downstairs.

''it's open.'' she hears one of her daughter's say

Lorelai opens the door.

''morning kido you up and ready for camp hey where's your sister?'' Lorelai asks her

''morning mom and yup and she's under the cover's still asleep I tried to get her up several times but she wouldn't budge.'' Alyssa tells her

''that's okay I'll get her up.'' Lorelai says and goes over to Caycee's bed and shakes her awake

''cayc come on baby time to get up your going to camp today!'' Lorelai tells her excitedly

''ugh no early sleep go away!'' Caycee tells her

''come on you've got 15 minutes.'' Lorelai tells her

''mmm fine!'' Caycee says and puts her pillow back over her head

''so are you excited for camp Alyssa ?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea I really am!'' Alyssa tells her

''did you even get any sleep last night?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea a few hours.'' Alyssa tells her

''oh good well I guess you can sleep on the bus on the way up to camp.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh no I won't be able to sleep. I'll be meeting and talking to new friends.' Alyssa tells her

''aww well that's good way to look at it.'' Lorelai tells her

''yea.'' Alyssa says

''you know you are just like your sister Rory.'' Lorelai tells her

''I know you tell me that almost everyday.'' Alyssa tells her

''okay I'm gonna gomake some coffee out in the kitchen

''mmm coffee okay I'll be right there.'' Alyssa tells her

''okay hun Cayc get up now!'' Lorelai says again before going out into the kitchen to make some coffee 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alyssa comes out into the kitchen

''hey you is sister up yet?'' Lorelai asks her

''no not yet where's dad?'' Alyssa asks her

''he's stil upstairs but he'll be down in a sec.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh okay.'' Alyssa says

''yea coffee?''Lorelai asks her and gives her a cup

''yes please thank you.'' Alyssa says and takes a sip

''so Mom how's Rory?'' Alyssa asks her

''uh I actucally don't really know hun. I havn't talked to her in forever. I might give her a call later to check up and in on her.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh good that's good.'' Alyssa says

''yea.'' Lorelai says

Luke comes downstairs into the kitchen.

''hey dad.'' Alyssa says

''morning baby.'' he says and kisses Alyssa's cheek

''morning babe.'' he says and kisses Lorelai

''morning going to work hun?'' Lorelai asks him

''yea'' Luke says

''Alys you excited for camp?'' Luke asks her

''yea I am.'' Alyssa tells him

''oh good that's good.'' he says

''yea.'' Alyssa says

''so is your sister up yet I want to make sure I say good-bye to her before you guy's leave.'' Luke tells her

''no not yet.'' Alyssa tells her

Lorelai goes back over to the door ''Ugh Cayc get up will you!'' Lorelai says in a stresed tone

''ugh I'm getting up okay geeze leave me alone!'' Caycee says in a tired crabby tone

''fine.'' Lorelai says 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Caycee comes out into the kitchen

''Morning baby.'' Luke says to her

''ugh!'' Caycee says and sits at the table and puts her head down on her arms

''morning babe.'' Lorelai rubs the back of her head

Caycee tries to pish her hand away.

''she's just like you.'' Luke tells her

''I know that.'' Lorelai says

''don't worry you can sleep on the way up to camp on the bus.'' Lorelai tells her

''good because that's what I plan on doing nothing but me and my ipod.'' Caycee says

''is it charged?'' Lorelai asks her

''yes charged it last night.'' Caycee tells her

''good.'' Lorelai says

''okay I'm leaving for work have fun at camp girls I love you the both of guy's be good and safe.'' he tells them and kisses both of thier head's

''bye dad.'' Alyssa says

''bye.'' Caycee says

''I'll see you later.'' he tells Lorelai and kisses her

''okay have a good day hun.'' she tells him and keeps kissing him then lets him leave

''okay it's getting late you guy's almost ready?'' Lorelai asks them

''I am.'' Alyssa says

''okay why don't you help me bring your stuff to the jeep.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay.'' Alyssa says and helps her bring both her and Caycee's bag's to the jeep

Caycee comes out and get's into the jeep.

the girls leave the house and Lorelai bring's them to the bus station and helps them with thier bags over to a bunch of kid's who are going to the same camp. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''ugh this is so embarrassing!'' Caycee says

''what was that?'' Lorelai questions her

''nothing.'' Caycee says

''what is and why is it embarrassing?'' Lorelai asks her

''because I'm here with my mommy!'' Caycee says

a girl see's Alyssa and comes over.

''hey I'm Kathy.'' the girl introduces herself

''huh oh me hi Im...I'm Alyssa Danes.'' Alyssa introduces herself

''so you nervous about camp?'' Kathy asks her

''oh no not really this summer is going to be really fun.'' Alyssa tells her

''oh yea it is I'm excited about it too.'' Kathy says

''so is she your sister?'' Kathy asks her

''oh yea that's Caycee and my mom Lorelai.'' Alyssa tells her

Lorelai smiles at them.

''Mom um this is Kathy.'' Alyssa tells her

''oh Hi Lorelai I'm um Alyssa and Caycee's Mom.'' Lorelai introduces herself

''Kathy'' the girl introduces herself

''nice to meet you Kathy I hope you have fun at camp this summer.'' Lorelai tells hr

''thanks.'' Kathy says

''so Alyssa what cabin are you in?'' Kathy asks her

''oh um.'' Alyssa says and pulls out her information

''um Hill 4 girls cabin.'' Alyssa tells her

''alright me 2!'' Kathy high fives her

''sweet!'' Alyssa says

''glad to see your making friends already hunnie.'' Lorelai tells her

''thanks we are going to be bunk mates.'' Alyssa tells her

''cool.'' Lorelai says 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

''so hunnie what cabin are you in again?'' Lorelai asks her

''I don't know and I don't care right now I think cabin 6.'' Caycee tells her

''oh.'' Lorelai says

''yea so I don't have to live with Alyssa and I can make my own friends.'' Caycee tells her

''so what cabin is your sister in?'' Kathy asks her

''I don't know I think Cabin 6.'' Alyssa tells her

''oh.'' Kathy says

''yea.'' Alyssa says

the bus finally pulls up outside and they call all camper's.

''well looks like that's our call.'' Kathy says

''yea I guess so.'' Alyssa says

''okay so you girls be good and have fun and we will see you in 9 weeks and Alyssa make sure you take care of your sister.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh no she doesn't ned to worry about or take care of me I can take care of myself.'' Caycee says

''okay fine.'' Lorelai says

Lorelai winks at Alyssa and Alysa nods.

''okay bye Mom I love you.'' Alyssa says and hugs her

''aww love you too baby have fun.'' Lorelai hugs her and kisses her cheek

''okay come here cayc.'' Lorelai tells her

''why?'' Caycee questions her

''so I can hug you and give you a kiss.'' Lorelai tells her

''ugh fine.'' Caycee hugs her lightly being embarrassed

''okay get going have fun.'' Lorelai watches them go towards the bus with thier bags with her arms crossed at her chest

Lorelai watches her girls give thier bags to the guy putting bags under the bus and watches them get into the bus and waits for it to get all packed up and pull away before she leaves the bus station and drives back Stars Hollow and goes to work. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

On the bus Alyssa and Caycee don't sit together and Kathy sits with Alyssa.

''so where are you from?'' Kathy asks her

''a really really small town in Connecticut you have probably never heard of before called Stars Hollow.'' Alyssa tells her

''oh.'' Kathy says

''yea.'' Alyssa says

''so how old are you?'' Kathy asks her

''um 15.'' Alyssa tells her

''that's cool I'm 15 too.'' Kathy tells her

''cool.'' Alyssa says

''so are you and your sister the only children?'' Kathy asks her

''no we have an older sister but we never really see her we only really see her when she comes home for holiday's and important events and stuff.'' Alyssa tells her

''oh how old is she?'' Kathy asks her

''almost 40.'' Alyssa tells her

''wow!'' Kathy says

''yea I know our parent's waited a long time after she graduated from college to have us.''Alyssa tells her

''oh wow that's cool.'' Kathy says

''yea.'' Alyssa says

''so is this your firs time at Camp Waziyatah?'' Kathy asks her

''yea what about you?'' Alussa asks her

''no 5th year camper.'' Kath tells her

''wow!'' Alyssa says

''oh I know but I love it there and I intend on going and being there until I'm too old to go there anymore.'' Kathy tells her

''well yea I bet.'' Ayssa says 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

''so what about you Kathjy where are you from do you have any sibiling's?'' Alyssa asks her

''I'm from North Carolina and no I'm an only child and I live with my dad and he basically let's me do what I want I'm a daddy's girl.'' Kathy tells her

''oh yea so is my sister but I'm more of a mommy's girl.'' Alyssa tells her

''oh it must be nice to have both your parent's.'' Kathy says

''oh yea I guess.'' Alyssa says

''so you must know like everyone up at camp?'' Alyssa asks her

''oh well yea basically incept for the kids each year.'' Kathy tells her

''that must be nice having alot of the same friends?'' Alyssa asks her

''oh yea I guess it is I really want to become a camp counselor there someday when I'm old enough.'' Kathy tells her

''oh that's cool.'' Alyssa says

''yea.'' Kathy says

''so um you and your sister are twins?'' Kathy asks her

''oh um yea we are just not identical.'' Alyssa tells her

''oh.'' Kathy says and nods

''so what do your parent's do?'' Kathy asks her

''well my mom runs and owns an Inn with her 2 best friends and my dad owns and runs a diner in Stars Hollow.'' Alyssa tells her

''oh that's cool you must get free food all the time might be nice.'' Kathy says

''oh well yea I guess.'' Alyssa says

''so what about your big sister?'' Kathy asks her

''what about her?'' Alyssa questions her

''what's it like having an older sister?'' Kathy asks her

''oh I don't know great I guess we kind of don't really like talking about it because we don't really see or know or talk much about her and mom doesn't really bring her up or talk about her because she says that she's a grown up with her own life to worry about.'' Alyssa tells her

''oh.'' Kathy says

''yea.'' Alyssa says

Alyssa tries to close her eyes for a little while before they get to camp.

A few hours later they get up to camp in Maine. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

At camp the kid's get off the bus and grab thier bags.

''come on I'll show you to your cabin

''on ho that's okay you don't have to do that.I was actucally going to go and help my siter find her cabin and help her get settled in then find my way to our cabin but I'll meet ya there.'' Alyssa tells her

''okay see ya in a bit.'' Kathy says

''okay.'' Alyssa says and finds her sister

''hey.'' Alyssa says

''hey.'' Caycee says

''ready?'' Alyssa asks her

''yea.'' Caycee says

''okay let's go.'' Alyssa says

''okay.'' Caycee says

Alyssa helps Caycee find her cabin and there's a sign on the porch that says welcome to Cabin 6.

''well let's go and get you settled in.'' Alyssa says and walks with her up the stairs

a counselor finds them ''Hi what are your name's?'' the counselor asks them

''oh I'm Alyssa Danes and this is my sister Caycee Danes she will be living here for the summer.'' Alyssa tells her

''oh well welcome to Cabin 6.'' the counselor says

''thanks.'' Caycee says

Alyssa and Caycee go into the cabin.

''so pick out a bed.'' Alyssa tells her

''oh um okay I guess uh this one.'' Caycee says

''okay get settled in and I will meet you at the lunch hall a little while later.'' Alyssa tells her

Caycee nods 'okay.'' she says

''okay have fun.'' Alyssa says

Caycee nods and hugs her ''thanks.'' Caycee says

''aww your welcome.'' Alyssa says and goes to her cabin 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When Alyssa gets to her cabin she goes up the stairs and her counselor finds her

''Hi I'm Luna I will be your counselor here at Hill 4 welcome to camp and Hill 4.'' Luna tells her

''Hi I'm Alyssa Danes and thanks.'' Alyssa says

''well go on in and make yourself at home and comfortble and pick your bed.'' Luna tells her

''thanks I will.'' Alyssa says and goes inside with all her stuff

''hey you made it did you get your sister settled in okay?'' Kathy asks her

''yea I did and yea I did.'' Alyssa tells her

''here come over here and sleep next to me on the bed next to mine.'' Kathy tells her

''oh um okay.'' Alyssa says and puts her stuff next to her bed

''arn't you going to unpack?'' Kathy asks her

''yea maybe a little later I'm gonna go and call my mom first.'' Alyssa tells her

''oh okay.'' Kathy says

Alyssa grabs her cell and goes outside and finds a good spot for cell reception and calls Lorelai.

At the Inn Lorelai's cell rings

''Hi hunnie how's camp so far?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh it's good it's really pretty up here.'' Alyssa tells her

''oh yea that's good and how's your sister did you help her did she get settled in okay?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh um yea she did.'' Alyssa tells her

''oh good that's good.'' Lorelai says

''yea.'' Alyssa says

''so how are you sweetie?'' Lorelai asks her

''Me I'm great.'' Alyssa

''aww well that's good.'' Lorelai says

''yea.''Alyssa tells her

''aww so what are you doing right now?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh nothing much just hanging out talking to you waiting for more campers to arrive then meeting Caycee at the lunch hall later to get some lunch.'' Alyssa tells her

''aww well that's good.'' Lorelai says

''yea.'' Alyssa says 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

''so uh have you talked to Rory yet?'' Alyssa asks her

''uh no hun I've been a little busy working so no I havn't talked to her yet but I will call her later.'' Lorelai tells her

''good.'' Alyssa says

''so how's your friend Kathy?'' Lorelai asks her

''uh she's fine.'' Alyssa tells her

''that's good.'' Lorelai says

''yea.'' Alyssa says

''okay hunnie I should let you go and get back to work.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay.'' Alyssa says

''have fun at camp hunnie tell your sister I love her and give her a hug n kiss for me.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay I will love you too Mom tell Rory I said Hi.'' Alyssa tells her

''I will baby love you too baby bye.'' Lorelai says sweetly and hangs up and smiles

Alyssa hangs up and runs down to Cabin 6 to see her sister and goes into the cabin.

''hey.'' Alyssa says an sits on Caycee's bed

''hey what are you doing here and why are you sitting on my bed?'' Caycee asks her

''just hanging out with ya just talked to Mom.'' Alyssa tells her

''oh okay.'' Caycee says

''so how is she?'' Caycee asks her

''she's good.'' Alyssa tells her

''oh good.'' Caycee says

''yea.'' Alyssa says

More camper girls start to arrive and the lunch bell rings.

''well that's the lunchbell.'' Alyssa says

''yea let's go.'' Caycee says

''okay.'' Alyssa says

Alyssa and Caycee leave the cabin and go over to the lunch hall. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Alyssa and Caycee sit down with thier food at a table and some girls from Hill 4 Alyssa's cabin come and sit with them.

''oh hey Lauren hey Martha this is my sister Caycee...Cayc this is Lauren and Martha they are my cabin mates.'' Alyssa introduces them

''wow you guys are sisters?'' Lauren asks them

''twins?'' Martha questions them

''um yea we are.'' Alyssa tells her

''that's cool both of you are going to this camp.'' Lauren says

''yea it is.'' Alyssa says

''hey we are gonna go riding after lunch come with?'' Lauren asks them

''oh sure we love horse back riding!'' Alyssa tells her

''good.'' Lauren says

''what do you think cayc are you up for a little horse back riding?'' Alyssa asks her

Caycee just shrugs her shoulders ''oh yea I guess it's fine.'' Caycee says

''good.'' Alyssa says

Caycee just eats her jello quitely.

''hey Cayc you okay?'' Lauren asks her

''Caycee just shrugs ''yea I'm...I'm fine.'' Caycee says

''okay.'' Lauren says

Alyssa just watches her

Kathy comes over to thier table with her food.

''hey Alyssa hey Caycee.'' she says and sits down

''hey Kathy.'' Alyssa says

''hi.'' Caycee says

''so what's going on over here?'' Kathy asks them

''nothing much just talking about going horse back riding after lunch.'' Alyssa tells her

''oh cool.'' Kathy says 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After lunch the girls go down to the stables.

back in Connecticut at the Dragonfly Inn Rory shows up

''Hi Michel!'' Rory says

''Rory!'' Michel says happily

''Is Mom here?'' Rory asks her

''she is.'' he tells her

Lorelai comes out into the front desk area and gaps ''Hunnie!'' Lorelai says

''Oh wow Hi Mom!'' Rory hugs her

''hey sweetie what are you doing here and back in town missed you.'' she hugs and kisses Rorys cheek

''missed you too and just back in town for a day to have lunch with Logan.'' Rory tells her

''whoa whoa whoa did you just say you are having lunch with Logan...your Logan...Logan Hamburger?'' Lorelai asks her

''yes my Logan and yes Logan and it's Huntsberger.'' Rory tells her

''oh right right what is going on between you two?'' Lorelai asks her

''nothing we are just friends and I told him I was going to be back in town and he asked me if I wanted to meet up and have lunch with him and I said yes.'' Rory tells her

''oh well since your back in town come on we can go and talk over at Luke's.'' Lorelai tells her

''but your still working.'' Rory tells her

''no I'm not your here they can last a little while without me.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh okay.'' Rory says

''okay hun Michel guard the fort we'll be back.'' Lorelai tells him

''uh huh.'' he says

Lorelai and Rory leave and go to the diner. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Lorelai and Rory walk into the diner and Luke comes over

''hey.'' he says

''hey hun.'' Lorelai kisses him

''hey Rory!'' he says

''Hi Luke!'' Rory says

''sit down and I'll bring ya some coffee.'' he tells them

''okay thanks babe.'' Lorelai says

Lorelai and Rory sit down at a table together.

''so how are ya Mom how are the girl's?'' Rory asks her

''I'm good and the girls are great hun they are actucally up at Camp Wazi for the summer.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh fun!'' Rory says

''yea.'' Lorelai says

''their going to have a great time up at camp this summer!'' Rory says happily

''yea I think so too!'' Lorelai tells here

Luke comes over with some coffee.

''SO Rory wow you're back what are you doing back here in town sweetie?'' he asks her

''oh just back in town for a day and meeting up with a friend for lunch.'' Rory tells him

''oh well that's cool I hope you have fun.'' he tells her

''thanks Luke.'' she says she says and sips her coffee

Luke walks away.

''lier lier pants on fire.'' Lorelai says into her ear

''shh.'' Rory says back at her

''you're really not going to tell him the truth?'' Lorelai asks him

''No and neither are you!'' Rory tells her 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

''so what time and where are you meeting Logan?'' Lorelai asks her

''I don't know and I don't know. I have to call him when we are done here and I am on my way there.'' she tells her mom

''okay.'' Lorelai says and sips her coffee

back at Camp Wazi up in Maine while the girls are riding.

''hey Cayc you okay?'' Alyssa asks her

''yea you know actucally I'm just really hot so I think I'm going to go and do some laps in either the pool or lake in the lanes or something.'' Caycee tells her

''you swim?!'' Lauren asks her all excitedly

''oh yea I'm a really good swimmer. I'm actucally on the swim team at Sars Hollow High.I've always loved to swim since I was a little girl.'' Caycee tells them

''okay.'' Lauren says

''okay have fun Cayc.'' Alyssa says

''I will.'' she says and rides her horse back to the stables and jumps off and goes to her cabin and gets into her bathing suit and grabs her swim stuff and goes to the lake and jumps in in her swim cap and goggles and gets used to the water before she starts her laps.

back on the horse's.

''so Alyssa do you swim also?'' Lauren asks her

''no not really.'' Alyssa tells her

''oh well what do you like to do?'' Lauren asks her

''oh well ya know play soccer,drink coffee, write poetry,eat cake and stuff and I've always wanted to try that archery class out.'' Alyssa tells her

''oh yea wow us too that's cool maybe we can all do it together?'' Lauren asks her

''oh yea I guess that sounds fun.'' Alysa tells them

''I really can't wait for our Adventure Bound trip hiking the mountains seeing nature listening to the sounds of it using the zip lines and stuff.'' Alyssa tells them

''oh yea that's going to be fun!'' Lauren says

''so you and your sister are complete opposites?'' Martha asks Alyssa

''oh yes we are.'' Alyssa says

''I'm more of the I guess quite shy one like my sister Rory and she's the more out going wise mouth like our mom.'' Alyssa tells them 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Over at the Lake Caycee is fixing her giggles treading water and see's a guy standing on the dock watching her.

''may I help you?'' she asks the guy

''no just watching what a really great swimmer you are.'' he tells her

''oh well that's a little scary and stalkery but thanks.'' she says

''welcome you've been swimming all your life?'' he asks her

''yea pretty much.'' she tells him

''yea me 2.'' he tells her

''oh that's cool.'' she says

''yea.'' he says

''so your british are you from London or something?'' he asks her

''I am actucally.'' he tells her

''oh that's cool.'' she says

''yea ever been there?'' he asks her

''no but I've always wanted to. I've seen picture's from my sister when she was there with her boyfriend but havn't been yet.'' she tells him

the guy sits down at the edge of the dock with his feet touching the water.

''so what's your name?'' he asks her

''oh Caycee...Caycee that's me.'' she tells him

''Alexander but people call me Alex for short.'' he tells her

''oh well cool it's nice to meet you uh Alex!'' she says

''yea you too your name is very pretty.'' he tells her

''thank you.'' she says

''Ive never met a Casey before.'' he tells her

''oh.'' she says and nods

''well I guess that's understandable.'' she says

''so is the water cold?'' he asks her

''no not really but why don't you jump in and you tell me.'' she tells him

Alex giggles ''oh well I would but I'm not in my swim trunks.'' he tells her

''well hurry up and go get them on I'll wait for ya.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says sarcastically and giggles and smiles at her

Caycee smiles at him and watches him leaves the area to go back to his cabin to get into his swim trunks. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Alexander comes back over to the lake and smiles down at Caycee.

''hey come on jump in I'll race ya and I bet I will beat ya too!'' she says

''NU UH!'' he says and jumps in and and comes back up and treads water getting used to the coldness of it.

''ready,set,go!'' Caycee says and starts swimming fast and beats him up to the where the lane stops before it goes to deep into the lake.

''haha I beat you I beat you!'' she says

Alex nods and spits some water out breathing heavily.

Caycee laughs ''you okay?'' she asks him

''yea it's just been a while since I'm swam last.'' he tells her and looks her in the eyes sweetly

''Hi.'' he says sweetly

''Hi.'' she says back to him just as sweetly smiling at him treading water with him calming down.

They just looks at each other and smile.

''so we should probably swim back.'' he tells her

''yea.'' she says

They swim back to the dock together and get out.

''here.'' he says and hands her a towel

''thanks.'' she says and wraps herself up and watches him wrap his towel around his waist

''no problem um would you um?'' he questions her

''yea?'' she questions him

''would you like to uh go over to the mess hall and get a cup of hot coco with me and warm up a little and we can go walk somewhere and hangout and talk get to know each other a little?'' he asks her

''oh yea sure I would love to that would be nice.'' she tells him and smiles at him

''ok good let's go.'' he says

''okay.'' she says and smiles at him and walks over to the mess hall with him and gets a hot coco with him and goes to sit over on a porch swing with him still wrapped up in her towel. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

''so where you live?'' he asks her

''oh in a really small town in Connecticut.'' she tells him

''oh.'' he says

''yea it's like living in a freaking fairy tale town.'' she tells him

Alexander laughs at her.

''so have you ever been to Connecticut?'' she asks him

''no I've been all over Europe but nowhere in the state's.'' he tells her

''oh.'' she says and nods

''so do you have any brother's or sister's?'' he asks her

''yes 2 older sister's one of them actucally is going to this camp.'' she tells him

''twins?'' he asks them

''yes but not identical.'' she tells him

''what about you?'' she asks him

''no only child.'' he tells her

''oh.'' she says and nods

''what's wrong you seem let down?'' he asks her

''oh no not let down I'm fine.'' she says and smiles and looks him in the eyes sipping her hot coco

''this is good.'' he tells her

''what the hot chocolate? Yea it is.'' she tells him

''I drink alot of tea we have tea time every night in London and don;t get much of this.'' he tells her

''hot chocolate?'' she asks him

''yea.'' he says

''oh you know my sister came up with this lame term for it in college she called it nice hot hoco.'' she tells him

''ew.'' he says and laughs

''oh I know it seems weird and dirty and cutsey.'' she tells him

''I hate cutsey and sappy and lame sounding terms.'' he tells her

''yea me too. I'm not that kind of girl.'' she tells him 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

After a little while Caycee starts to get chilly and get goosebumps.

''okay well I'm getting a little chilly and cold so I think I'm gonna go back to my cabin and get showered and changed and stuff.'' she tells him

''yea me too.'' he says

''okay so I guess I will see you around later.'' she tells him

''yea you will.'' he tells her

''okay bye Alex.'' she says and looks at him and gently leans in and kisses him slowly and then stands up and starts to walk away and smiles walking back to her cabin.

Alex watches her from the swing and smiles and then goes back to his cabin.

back at Caycee's cabin she goes in and starts grabbing her stuff to take a shower and then goes to take a shower.

after her shower Caycee sits on her bed and brushes out her hair and grabs her book and lays down.

''hey girl you look happy.'' Aheylee says

''oh well I am.'' Caycee tells her

''oh yea how come?'' Ashlee asks her

''oh well actucally I met this guy today he's british and really nice and great and sexy and sweet and he seems to like me.'' Caycee tells her

''aww really what's his name?'' Ashlee asks her

''Alexander but Alex for short.'' Caycee tells her

''aww well sounds like your in love.'' Ashlee says in a sing song voice

''oh well I don't know about that yet but I don't know maybe I could be.'' Caycee tells her

''so what cabin does he live in?'' Ashlee asks her

''oh I don't know one of the boy's cabin's or something.'' Caycee tells her

''aww well I bet he's one of those cute boy's that lives over there in Grove 4.'' Ashlee says

Caycee just shrugs and reads her book.

''so?'' Ashlee questions her

''so what?'' Caycee questions her

''are you meeting up with him later?'' Ashlee asks her

''yea maybe.'' Caycee tells her

''aww.'' Ashlee says

Caycee just blushes. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Later that night after dinner after it has gotten dark outside Caycee and Alex are near a tree with Caycee leaning up against it with Alex's hands on her hip's.

''so did you eat enough at dinner?'' he asks her

''oh yea I did thanks for being concerned babe.'' she tells him

''okay good and no problem.'' he says

''yea.'' she says and fixes his hair

Alyssa see's her sister by the light of the light post.

''hey Caycee.'' Alyssa says

''oh hey Alyssa um this is Alexander or Alex uh Alex this is my sister Alyssa.'' Caycee introduces them

''Hi.'' Alyssa says

''Hi.'' Alexander says

''it's nice to meet you.'' Alyssa says

''yea you too.'' he says to her

''okay well I'm going to go and find and hangout with the girls have fun.'' Alyssa tells her

''okay you have fun too.'' Caycee tells her and watches Alyssa walk away

''hey you okay are you tired?'' Alex asks her

''just a little and my muscles are little sore from our race but I'm fine don't worry about me.'' she tells him

''okay good.'' he says and continues holding her

Caycee watches him.

''would you like me to walk you to your cabin?'' he asks her

''no shh.'' she shushes him and kisses him softly

''not right now it's still early.'' she tells him and kisses him again

''but maybe later when it's time to be in our cabin's yea.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says and kisses her softly

Caycee puts her hand to his cheek and kisses him back just as softly 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Alex pulls away.

''what?'' she questions him

''do you think at the end of the summer you could come back to London with me and meet my family and I could show you around the city?'' he asks her

''oh Alex that's really sweet but I don't know maybe we'll see.'' she tells him

''I mean we have barley even know each other and we have barley even started dating.'' she tells him

''I mean don't even know you or your family that well and you probably don't start school as early as we do.'' she tells him

''maybe we can date this summer and then keep in touch once we get home and I will be able to come and see you someday and meet your family.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says

''there's a dance Friday night come with me?'' he asks her

''um okay sure.'' she says

''good.'' he says

''yea.'' she says and smiles at him

back in Connecticut Rory and Logan are still sitting at a table talking when Rory looks down and notices the time on her phone.

''oh geeze Logan look what time it is we have been here all day.'' she tells him

''so we were getting to know each other again.'' he tells her

''oh yea I guess but you know what I think that it's getting late.'' she tells him

''I really think that I should be getting home.'' she tells him

''I still have like a 30 minute drive back to Stars Hollow.'' she tells him

''okay well where are you parked I'll walk you out to your car.'' he tells her

''oh no Logan that's okay I'm um right outside.'' she tells him and goes to get up

Logan gets up after her and follows her outside to her car and opens the door for her.

''okay see ya Logan.'' she says

''bye Ace.' he says and closes her door and watches her start up her car and drive off then gets in his car and drives off. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Later when Rory get's home the house is dark so she goes up to the door and it's locked so she unlock's it and goes in quitely and relocks the door and goes to her old room and gets ready for bed and goes to sleep on the trundle bed on the floor.

back at Camp Wazi the kid's are getting called back into their cabins for the night.

Alex and Caycee are standing hand in hand outside her's.

''okay so I guess I will see you tomorrow.'' he tells her

''okay.'' Caycee says

''I will pick you up for breakfast then we can go for a canoe ride on the lake or something if you want?'' he asks her

''um yea okay sure that sound's good g-night Alex.'' she says and kisses him

''g-night Caycee don't let the bed bug's bite.'' he tells her

''oh I won't.'' she tells him sarcastically

Alex smirks and laughs and goes to his cabin after Caycee goes into her's.

''okay girls it's time to settle down and get ready for bed and have one of our nightly huddle up's to talk about our day about what we did or learned.'' Luna tells them all

some the girls brush thier teeth in the bathroom while other's get ready for bed and they all sit on the floor together on thier pillows and talk about thier first day at camp then have lights out and go to bed.

In the morning Rory wakes up and gets up and goes into the kitchen to make some coffee and tries to be really quite not to wake Lorelai but ends up making alot of noise which ends up waking Lorelai upstairs and she sits up fast and groans rubbing her eyes and gets up and goes downstairs.

''hi.'' Lorelai says

''Hi!'' Rory says wide awake

''what are you doing?'' Lorelai asks her

''making some coffee.'' Rory tells her

''that's right your making coffee at an ungodly hour of the morning and you woke mommy up!'' Lorelai says madly

''sorry.'' Rory says

''what are you doing up?'' Lorelai asks her

''couldn't sleep.'' Rory tells her

''oh how come?'' Lorelai asks her

''I don't know.''Rory tells her

''so how was your night and thing's with Logan last night?'' Lorelai asks her

''fine.'' Rory tells her

''oh yea what time did you end up getting home?'' Lorelai asks her

''I don't know late.'' Rory tells her

''oh right.'' Lorelai says

Rory gives her a cup of coffee.

'thanks.'' Lorelai says and takes a sip

''so what's going on between you and Logan are you 2 uh dating again?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh I don't know but probably not but we decided I guess to just be friends again.'' Rory tells her

''oh well good that's good.'' Lorelai says

''oh yea I guess.'' Rory says and sits down at the table with her 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

At camp Caycee is finishing getting ready and comes out of her cabin.

''hey.'' she says

''hey good morning.'' Alex says and kisses her

''morning.'' she says

''how was your night how'd you sleep?'' he asks her

''oh good.'' she says

''that's good.'' he says

''yea.'' she says

''ready?'' he asks her

''yea let's go.'' Caycee tells him

they hold hands all the way down to the dining hall to get some breakfast together and sit down at a table together.

Lauren and Martha walk in.

''hey there's Caycee and her what is he her boyfriend?'' Lauren asks Martha

''yea or something like that.'' Martha says

Caycee looks up and sees them and smiles

Lauren and Martha come over after getting thier coffee.

''hey Caycee.'' Lauren says

''hey Lauren hey Martha this is Alex,Alex these are my sisters friends and bunkmates Lauren and Martha.'' Caycee introduces them

''Hi.'' Alex says

''hey do you know where my sister is?'' Caycee asks them

''oh still asleep I think when we left she was still anyway.'' Lauren says

''oh okay.'' Caycee says

''well we better be going.'' Lauren says

''hey Caycee softball pick up game at 3 at the diamond.'' Martha tells her

''okay great I'll be there!'' Caycee says

''okay bye.'' the girls say and leave the dining hall

''so are you going to come to our softball game?'' Caycee asks him

''oh yea maybe depending on what the boys in the cabin are doing.'' he tells her

''oh okay good.'' she says 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Back at Alyssa's Cabin the girls walk in and goes over to Alyssa's bed and sit down on it.

''hey sleepy head wake up.'' Lauren says

''mmm.'' Alyssa groans and wakes up and sits up and rubs her eyes

''oh hey good morning guy's.'' Alyssa says

''hey sleepy head here we got you a coffee.'' Lauren gives it to her

Alyssa takes it ''oh great thanks just what I need.'' Alyssa says

''your welcome so hey so we saw your sister down at the dining hall with some guy.'' Lauren tells her

''oh yea that's Alex her new boyfriend.'' Alyssa tells them

''oh yea we thought so.'' Lauren says

Alyssa just smiles still wrapped in her blanket.

''it's a nice day.'' Alyssa says looking out the window how beautiful it is out

''yes it is.'' Lauren says

''so we are having a pick up softball game with a bunch of people at 3 please come?'' Martha asks her

''oh I don't know maybe we'll see. I was actucally thinking of either going to the pottery class of creative writting class.'' Alyssa tells them

Back in Connecticut Lorelai and Rory are sitting at the table.

''so what are you doing today hun?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory just shrugs ''I don't know.'' Rory tells her

''are you gonna see or hangout with Logan?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh I don;t know but peobably not I was actucally thinking that I would...'' Rory says

''yea?'' Lorelai says

''thinking that I would drive up to Maine and visit the girls at camp and maybe take them out for lunch or something I don't know.'' Rory says

''your going to drive 3 hours up to Maine then drive 3 hours back here?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea I'll just jump on the highway it's only 3 hours there and back or maybe I'll just find a hotel room and spend the night.'' Rory tells her

''oh okay well have fun whatever you do I hav to go and get ready then go to work.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay bye.'' Rory says

''bye sweets.'' Lorelai says and kisses her head and goes upstairs to get ready for work 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Back at the camp in the dining hall

''so are we still taking our canoe ride?'' Alex asks her

''huh oh yea sure absoutely babe.'' she tells him

''good.'' he says

''yea.'' Caycee says and smiles

They finally leave the dining hall and go over to the lake and find some life jackets hanging up and get into a canoe on the beach and the paddle out to the middle of the lake.

later that morning Rory is getting dressed,ready, and packed for Maine when she hear's a car door shut and stops what she's doing and listen's and shakes her head then goes over to the window and moves her curtain and gasps and see's Logan.

Rory runs out of her room to the front door and opens it and goes onto the porch.

''What...what are you doing here?'' she asks him with her arms crossed over her chest

''Good morning to you too it's nice to see you too Ace.'' he says

''sorry I just wasn't expecting you to come or be here.'' she tells him

''well I just missed you and I wanted to see you.'' he tells her and comes up the stairs and puts his hands on her wiast

Rory just watches his eyes ''whoa...what are you doing?'' she asks him with her hand at his chest

''shhh.'' he shushes her and kisses her how she likes it.

Rory finally gives in and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back.

Rory finally pushes him away ''okay that's enough you always get the best of me Huntz.'' she says

Logan smiles

''so what are you doing?'' he asks her

''come in.'' Rory tells him and lets him in and goes to her room with him following her

''what are you packing for where are you going?'' he asks her

''up to Maine for the weekend to give me sisters a surprise visit up at Camp Wazi.'' she tells him

''oh.'' he says

''yea do you uh want to or uh would like to come with me and meet them?'' she asks him

Logan just shrugs ''oh well I'm uh not really packed.'' he tells her

''well go home get packed and I will call you and we can meet halfway somewhere on the road and you can follow me up.'' she tells him

''okay see you in a bit Ace.'' he says and kisses her

''bye.'' she says and kisses him and continues packing

Logan leaves the house. 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Later that day Rory and Logan get to the camp and hold hands trying to find her sister's and Rory see's Alyssa leaning against the backdrop fence behind the catcher.

''Hey Babe!'' Rory says

Alyssa turns around and gasps.

''OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE IN MAINE?'' Alyssa asks her excitedly

''it's good to see you too!'' Rory says and hugs her

Alyssa hugs her ''oh man I'm happy to see you1'' Alyssa says excitedly

Rory jut smiles listening to her rubbing her back.

Rory pulls away slowly ''so what are you doing?'' Rory asks her

''oh cheering Caycee on it's her cabin verse mine.'' Alyssa tells her

''oh why arn't you playing?'' Rory asks her

''I don't know just didn't want to it's not really my sport because soccer is my sport.'' Alyssa tells her

''I thought you loved softball?'' Rory asks her

''I did because mom and dad love me playing softball.'' Alyssa tells her

''so I brought a friend with me lyssa this is Logan Logan this is my sister Alyssa.'' Rory introduces them

''Hi it's nice to meet you.'' he shakes her hand

''yea it's uh good to meet you too.'' Alyssa tells him

Rory see's Caycee wave and smile to a guy sitting on the bleachers.

''hey whose that?'' Rory asks her

''oh that's Caycee's boyfriend Alex he's from London.'' Alyssa tells her

''her what!'' Rory says

''yep.'' Alyssa says

''she has a?'' Rory asks her

''yes!'' Alyssa says

''wow!'' Rory says

''so what do you know about him is he nice?'' Rory asks her

''I know and yes very nice.'' Alyssa tells her 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

''oh so when are you going to have a soccer game?'' Rory asks her

''I don't know I have to talk to the athletic counselors and put a team together or have a scrimmage game and maybe hold a mini soccer camp try out for those interested and put some teams together.'' Alyssa tells her

''oh.'' Rory says

''yea so what are you doing here?'' Alyssa asks her

Rory just shrugs ''just came up to see if you and Caycee wanted to go out to lunch with Logan and I if your not busy.'' Rory tells her

''oh well I'm not busy but Caycee might be and might have plans with Alex already but I don't I'm free I'm in.'' Alyssa tells her

''oh okay.'' Rory says

Caycee comes over a little while later after the game.

''oh my god hey! Caycee says

''hey baby!'' Rory says

''sorry I'm kind of dirty and sweaty.'' Caycee tells her

''oh that's okay.'' Rory tells her

''what are you doing here I'm happy to see you.'' Caycee tells her

''yea me 2 babe came to see if Logan and I would take you and Alyssa out to lunch.'' Rory tells her

''oh well.'' Caycee says

''what?'' Rory questions her

''nothing I'm free.'' Caycee says

''okay good.'' Rory says

''yea let me just tell my boyfriend that I'm leaving for a bit and go to my cabin and get showered and changed.'' Caycee tells her

''okay.'' Rory says

''okay.'' Caycee says and goes over to Alex

''hey you doing okay?'' she asks him

''yea good game.'' he says

''aww thanks babe um so listen I'm gonna hangout and go out with my sister's to lunch I haven't see Rory in forever is that okay with you?'' Caycee asks him

''oh yea that's fine.'' he says

''I promise we can hangout tonight okay?'' she asks him

''okay.'' Alex says and nods

''okay.'' she says and kisses him and walks to her cabin to shwoer and get changed 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

''so do you guys want to go to the lunch hall to get some bug juice while we wait for Caycee to shower and get dressed and meet us here?'' Alyssa asks them

''uh yea sure hunnie and what exactly is bug juice?'' Rory asks her

''hello it's the camp drink it's like kool-aid but they call it bug juice.'' Alyssa tells her

''yea sure do you want some bug juice Logan?'' Rory asks him

''sure sounds great.'' he says

''okay.'' Rory says

''okay good come on.'' Alyssa says and goes to the lunch hall with them and gets some bug juice with them

Rory takes a sip ''mmm this is good stuff it's nice and cool so good and refreshing and is hitting the spot.'' Rory says

''yea always does.'' Alyssa tells her

a few minute's later Caycee calls Alyssa's cell.

''hello?'' Alyssa answers

''hey it's me.'' Caycee says

''oh hey.'' Alyssa says

''hey where are you guy's?'' Caycee asks her

''oh over at the lunch hall drinking some bug juice.'' Alyssa tells her

''oh okay I'll be right over there.'' Caycee tells her

''okay see you in a few.'' Alyssa says and hangs up

''hey was that Cayc?'' Rory asks her

''yea.'' Alyssa tells her

''oh is she finished and on her way over?'' Rory asks her

''yea she is she'll be here in a few minute's.'' Alyssa tells her

''oh okay we'll wait.'' Rory says

Alyssa pours herself some more bug juice.

''thirsty kido?'' Rory asks her

''yea really thirsty.'' Alyssa tells her 


End file.
